


The One Who Welcomes Darkness

by CherrySoukoku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySoukoku/pseuds/CherrySoukoku
Summary: Yamizoku Fujimoto is a first year at Seirin High School. She came from Teiko like the rest of the Generation of Miracles and also has a special talent in basketball, yet, her childhood friend thought otherwise. However, with the talent for darkness overpowering her very being, her mental stability slowly deteriorates. Can Seirin and the GOM save her from herself, or will her love of basketball and proving to her childhood friend she's an important asset destroy what she's built?First KNB oc story. Also on my Wattpad





	1. The Big Mistake

The humidity, making it hard for the tired female to breathe, sweat rolling off her brows and down her face; with each heavy pant, she rubs her forearms to calm herself down. All she hear is the sounds of sneakers rubbing against the glossy floor, and the slam of a basketball ringing in her ear as it nears her.

 

"Stand up Yamizoku, you're not done." The monotone voice, laced with venom spewed towards the girl.

She just looked up at him, gasping for more air then needed, while her hands are placed on the safety of her knees, struggling to even stand up straight. Her orange strands covering her eyes, sticking to her forehead from the sweat, the rest falling down her back to the hem of her sweatpants.

"Sei... Seijūro... I can't.. I can't practice anymore." The orange haired girl breathed out, her orange orbs, glancing up at the former Teiko basketball captain and, for who she hopes to be, her best friend.

 

He glared at her, slamming the ball harder on the court close to her ear, earning a satisfied yelp from her. Yamizoku stood there, holding her ear as she heard ringing from the impact the sound of the ball had on her sensitive drum.

"Are you defying me Yamizoku?" He asked, more like demanding an answer from the seemingly terrified girl.

 

"No... but Sei, I-" Yamizoku was cut off by another slam of the ball against her eardrum, making her scream this time from the pain it caused her due to her ears being highly sensitive to loud noises.

 

The girl looked up at the boy, a scowl painted across her face while he looked down at her, the same frown on his face Never wavering.

 

"Ms. Fujimoto... get your ass up and take this ball. You're going to practice until I say you're done." Akashi said in his calm voice.

 

Yamizoku clenched her teeth tightly, making them crack. Her glare grew harder, the orange fading from her orbs, turning her Irises completely black. She stood up straight, walking up to face Akashi then pushed him as hard as she could. Akashi, stepping back a few paces, looked slightly down at Yamizoku, his eyes wide with shock then reverted back to its normal stare.

 

"I. said. no Seijūro." She growled at him, a dark aura surrounding her. Akashi felt like if he stayed around her, he would be completely engulfed in her darkness.

 

His heterochromiaic eyes wide with surprise, slaps Yamizoku, his hand stinging with pain, her face red.

She holds onto her cheek, eyes locked on the ground as Akashi observes, seeing the black fade from her eyes and the orange returning to her irises.

 

"Seirin has another real gun huh... they're lucky to have you Yamizoku... That's if... you can actually muster enough energy to show me and everyone else your special power... I bet you don't even know what it might be." Yamizoku just stood there, eyes still glued to the basketball floor. Her legs wobbling feverishly until they gave out completely, eyes wide and breath shaking. 

 

"What have I done? I gave some of it it away, I can't let him know... what have I done?" She whispered to herself, closing her eyes gently.


	2. Lessons In Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your closest friend finds out about your worries.

It's been a few days since the incident with her long term friend Akashi. Yamizoku cried that night, feeling like she would never get the approval from him. She was just as good as any other normal player out there, but then it hit her. She's not up to the Generation Of Miracles standards.

 

She saw herself, the iron gate that separated them from her. She couldn't see them, she couldn't see the gate, she only saw the path that lead up to it. They didn't believe she was ready, they didn't have any faith in her. She was a girl, she couldn't reach greatness like theirs. She wasn't important, no one noticed the raw talent she possessed. She was an outcast, a wannabe basketball player, aiming to reach heights like the NBA, being a female in an all male league was incomprehensible. She wasn't a shadow that was carried on by light, she was the darkness that swallows the light, is only around to create problems, blinding people from what is special. The black tar sucking her into depths she herself cannot handle. Yet, she learns to swim in those depths and get accustomed to its surroundings, the black abyss she calls home.

Yamizoku loved basketball, hell, she still does. But she never felt so alone.

She woke up that fine morning just like any other day after her confrontation with Akashi: she woke up, tears staining her cheeks, head throbbed from the crying she did before she slept. She then up in bed thinking of what her day is going to be like, before getting out of bed to do her morning preparations in the bathroom. Then she gets dressed, eats breakfast, grab her school bag and basketball and leave the house without a word muttered.

 

On her way to school, Yamizoku thought about the dreams she holds. She wants to prove to Akashi that she is important, but was that really a dream? To be in the NBA, was that even a possibility with the WNBA in play in America? She just sighed, not wanting to think much more about it; she just wanted to go to school and be ridiculed for her aspirations. Crazy right?

Said girl was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was going until she bumped into someone, fairly hard, making both parties fall to the ground. Yamizoku, flat on her butt, and the stranger dead on their face.

 

"Aish.. sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going..." she whispered, rubbing the pain from her butt. She looked around to see where her basketball went, then spotted it rolling down the road.

 

Yamizoku panicked, she didn't think about anything but getting her ball back. She got on her hands and knees, not really caring about the suggestive state she's in and crawled over to the rolling ball.

 

"No no no... don't get to far ball I'm coming." She said to herself. She was close to grabbing it but stopped when a strangers hand had picked it up for her.

 

She scrunched her eyebrows together, irritated that someone touched her precious basketball, but in the back of her mind, was glad they saved it. Before she even looked up at the person to thank them properly, she heard their voice, and it was way too familiar to her.

 

"Yamizokucchi! You didn't apologize for making me fall the right way~" the boy whined. His voice made her cringe but she was happy all and all to see her friend.

 

The girl stood up, wiping her uniform and her knees from any dust and dirt then looked at the boy smiling a bit at him.

"Ryota.. sorry I didn't know it was you buddy." She said lowly, faking a smile so she wouldn't have to worry the blonde as to why she wasn't paying attention in the first place. If he knew her, like he actually does, he knows that she is always cautious when walking because she hates it when random people touch her even on accident.

 

He was like an older brother to her, even though she is technically the older one. He would do anything in his power to protect her, even when she didn't like it. It bothered her that he would always treat her like a baby but over time, she knew he only meant well, and later accepted it. She loved Kise like he was family, the only one out of the bunch to accept her for who she was and what she aspired to be.

 

Kise looked at his friend with a worried glance, he recognized the forlorn look on her face whenever she was in deep thought about something that troubled her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her as she jumped and looked at the boy with golden eyes, with her own wide orange orbs. He smiled gracefully at her, tilting his head to the side to offer his cute smile to her that he knew always made her melt.

 

"Yamizokucchi... what's bothering you? You know I can see it on your face." He informed her in his underused serious tone. She knew he meant business by that.

 

She looked down, kicking her feet in the dirt as a habit she developed when nervous about something then sighed. "It's Seijūro... I.. I don't know what to say. He.. for the first time in forever, he terrified me. He made me feel small, he undermined me and I feel like complete crap because of it. Seijūro just isn't the same." She confessed, looking up at Kise for his thoughts on it.

 

"Yamizokucchi.. come with me." He said, grabbing said girl by the wrists and dragged her in a whole different direction she was going to for school. As they walked, she wanted to ask him where he was taking her; But as she looked around, she remembered the surroundings so she knew where he was taking her.

A few minutes passed and they were at their destination. With a slow release of her wrist, Kise proceeded to take his sweater off, rolling up the sleeves to his white button up shirt. He kept a hold of Yamizoku's basketball that was safely in his other hand then looked at her.

 

"1 on 1.. not a real game, I just want to talk to you about your problems." He said.Seeing Kise so serious like this made her skin crawl. She's not used to this side of him, it almost makes her admit she misses his usual playful side... almost.

 

The girl rolls up her sleeves, walking over To the court with Kise and decided to be defense since he had the ball.

 

"Now here's the catch: if I make a shot first, you have to tell me what else is eating you up inside because of Akashicchi. If you make a basket after I do, then I'll tell you give you some advice, if you don't, then I get to hit you upside your head for letting Akashicchi hurt you like this." He proposed, making Yamizoku shake in her shoes.

 

She knew this wasn't going to go right, she was good against Kise but not that good, she's getting herself prepared for a lot of slaps along the way. She sighed, hoping that this would help her in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't just visit the ocean of darkness, I swim within in, touching the bottom and never resurfacing.


End file.
